neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Negative Magic
Negative Magic (also known as Black Magic or Dark Magic) is magic fueled by negative feelings such as anger, vengeance or sadness. It is primarily used by witches, but can be used by other magical creatures such as wizards, elves and many others. Overview Considered to be one of two forms of pure magic alongside Positive Magic, Negative Magic is practiced primarily by those who wish to use magic more destructively. When practicing or harnessing negative magic, one must channel the negative aspects of their magic as well as their own negative emotions, as doing so makes them capable of attracting even more negativity. Thus, if one gets overwhelmed by positive emotions like kindness, or things associated with them like cuteness, then their magic will grow significantly weaker, and may even leave them incapable of casting dark magic until said feelings or things pass. Negative Magic may also be purified and turned positive, which can occur through outside forces via purification spells or overexposure to positive feelings that the wielder is forced to experience. Unlike its positive counterpart, once negative magic has been purified, it becomes significantly weaker or may even be erased completely, which would force the wielder into starting from the ground up should they wish to continue practicing magic. Very rarely does a being with powerful negative magic maintain their magical strength after their magic has been purified. Negative Magic can also be reverted back in a similar way to how it was purified: through corruption spells or realizations that help the wielder regain their negativity. In the second movie, it is implied that all of Negative and Positive magic in the universe is contained in the Tree of Life, and that the Tree keeps the balance between the Negative and the Positive energy. Of course just because someone uses dark magic its doesn't necessarily mean their evil. As Griffin has stated witches or at least Cloud Tower students, use their powers for good, they just use dark magic to do so. Types of Negative Magic Negative Magic covers a broad range of elements and types since the magic will continue to be recognized as negative so long as it is being wielded by someone as they draw strength from negative emotions. For instance, if a wizard can wield fire magic through channeling its negative aspects, then he is wielding negative magic. Some types of magic may be wielded solely through the process of channeling negative emotions and aspects, like dark magic (magic over darkness or dark forces), just as their exists some magical beings that are only capable of wielding negative magic. Likewise, there also exist types of magic that can only be wielded through Positive Magic, just as there are beings that can only wield positive magic and are thus incapable of harnessing negative magic. Beings Capable of Wielding Negative Magic Witches Witches or a sorceress are one of the many magical beings within the Magic Dimension capable of only wielding negative magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. Many witches uses these powers in different ways, some use it to do nefarious things, but others like fairies can uses their powers for good and help protect the Magic Dimension even if it's with dark magic. Witches must go to schools to learn how to control their powers and learn how to subdue light. It's unknown if a witch can earn different forms to show their growth in power, but though training it's shown they can get stronger. Thou witches who act more negatively tend to be stronger. Sorceresses are usually seen holding staffs, it's unknown if that's their source of power or if it just helps them control their powers. The positive counter part to a witch is a fairy. Wizards Wizards are one of the many magical beings within the Magic Dimension capable of only wielding negative magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. But wizards are known for being able to use either negative magic or positive magic. Wizards who use negative magic tend to only use it to do nefarious things, but like witches they can uses dark magic for good if they choose to do so. Like witches wizards who use dark magic are powered by negative emotion. Wizards can also have the dark counter part to certain things like Valtor who has a dark version of the Dragon Fire. Wizards have to go to schools that can help them control their powers. A wizard is usually seen as the male counter part to a witch. Dark Fairy Dark Fairies are a kind of fairy that uses dark magic. A fairy can become a dark fairy in different ways. One being they become corrupted by dark magic, or another dark magic user such as a wizard turns them into a dark fairy. Humans can also be turned into dark fairies. Like all negative magic users, they power comes from negative emotion and subduing light. If a fairy does bad things that doesn't mean they will become a dark fairy, as the major fairies did bad things and were still regular fairies, who use positive magic. A dark fairy can be turned back to normal, if they feel enough positive emotion or they are purified. Turning them back into fairies or turning them back to normal humans. Dark Sirens Dark sirens are a type of mermaid that uses negative magic. They are capable of only wielding negative magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. Dark Sirens were once queens of Andros, turned into dark sirens, so it's unknown if a mermaid can be born a dark siren, or if a regular mermaid can be turned into a dark siren if they choose to use dark magic. They tend to look like most mermaids do, just with messier hair and darker colored tails and hair. When five stars of mermaids tail change in alignment, it's the warning sign that the dark sirens have arrived. Dark Elves The Dark Elves are a legendary race of Elves. The only two Dark Elves that seem to have magical powers are the two monarchs, King Whisper and Queen Morwen, and both possess the ability to use powerful dark magic. Dark elves unlike other dark magic users, they only do nefarious things, while other dark magic users are usually neutral and can choose either side. The rest of the Dark Elves are still skilled warriors, though, as they all skillfully wield weapons varying from broadswords to bows and arrows. Unlike other dark magic users, dark elves can't handle anything brighter on their skin other then the moon light. A bright light can cause them to go blind and render them defenceless. Dark elves also have a misleading appearance, being like most elves just with lighter skin tone, darker hair and clothes. The light counter part to them are Elves. Fairy Animals Fairy Animals usually have light magic as they usually bond with fairies. But they can find their rightful owner which can be a witch. If a fairy animal bonds with a witch it's means that fairy animal uses dark magic, and are capable of only wielding negative magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. A witch can even fuse with their fairy animals, and become a Shape-Shifting Witch allowing them to become more powerful and, allow the witch to turn into animals. Elf (PopPixie) The Elves appear in PopPixie. They love a life of luxury without working. Unlike other elves they are very small, they still have common elf traits such as point ears. Like witches, they wear dark clothing to match their dark power. Elves use their dark magic for small negative spells. Their witchcraft is used to create chaos, to deceive, cheat and bully. They also use spells and potions causing havoc in different situations and use their magic to make dangerous monsters appear. They seem to only wield pure dark magic rather then having another ability like other dark magic users. They also only use their magic to do bad things, while witches and wizards are neutral. Category:Dark Magic Category:Winx Club Category:Powers Category:World of Winx Category:PopPixie